


THE GET DOWN

by beckysue_bonner, carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, The Good Doctor (TV 2017), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: #CLUBKEEPITHOT!, #MeToo, #TIMESUP!, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Harassment, M/M, Militia, RIPLEY DANCING!, The Electric Slide, Unwanted attention, Vicley clubbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Kat Noonan, new graduate of the Fire Department Academy,celebrates with the Ladies and Gents of S19. Nothing un towardabout the celebration, butAFTER
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Cassie Bedford/Damien Asante, Claire Browne/Jack Gibson, Dori Wood/Dean Miller, Kat Noonan/Mike Boyce, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Tom Hackett/Brian Currie, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	THE GET DOWN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CyberDalek96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/gifts), [Geek_and_Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

> **JOSH BARRENS ** (the OC character first created by Station19Writer, and,  
whom also appears, with that author's permission in two of MY fics-THIS WILL NOT STAND,  
AND A RECKONING)-is back...
> 
> he and his war vet comrade, Jeff Boerns have issues with women's expanded roles in the current,  
environment (they are enemies of #MeToo, #TimesUp!, 'toxic masculinity', females in combat, ,  
and any who reject their traditional roles)

*CLUB KEEP IT 🔥, Thursday night*

To celebrate Kat Noonan's graduation from the Academy, Andy and Vic organize a night out at downtown Seattle's newest hot spot: CLUB KEEP IT 🔥. Present are Herrera,  
Hughes, Kat, Maya Bishop, Jennifer Ripley, and a co-worker of Jen's, Dori Wood. The city's entertainment district is alive and "popping" from Thursday to Sunday, and  
this trendy dance club/bar is quite full. Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley, Travis Montgomery, Travis' new friend Levi Schmitt, Jack Gibson, Dean Miller, recent Grey-Sloan  
arrivals, Drs. Miguel Prado and Mike Boyce, will be joining the group later.

As the six women toast Station 19's newest member, Kat (a gorgeous Hispanic woman, even smaller than Andy in stature), and get better acquainted, the DJ segues the slow  
slow dance song she's been playing into that long-time battle-cry for female empowerment, "It's Raining Men"©...with a loud WHOOP!, the S19's table empties and the women rush  
onto the dance floor. Most of the floor is occupied by other women (no surprise there), though there are a few guys standing nearby, waiting for the music to change. Two of the men  
try to break into the circle of dancing, laughing females: one, a tall blond tries to convince Andy to leave the circle and dance with him (she tells him, as politely as possible "maybe  
later"); his companion does the same with Vic, and receives the same response.

After the song ends, Dean, Travis, and Levi arrive just as the women head back to the table. Twenty minutes after that, an UBER navigates the valet parking line, dropping off Mike  
and Miguel (‘Los Mike’)…by 1020, the Chief, Sully, and Jack have joined the rest, occupying three tables, all pushed together. The two men who’d approached Andy and Vic  
earlier, Josh Barrens and Jeff Boerns, stand near the restrooms, drinking beer and crabbing about their lack of success with the female patrons, up to that point. Vic, Andy, Maya,  
and Kat walk past them on their way to ladies, without acknowledging the pair.

“So THAT’s Dr. Mike…me likee!” Andy giggles.

“I’d better 'mark' him more clearly!”, Kat interjects, mock-seriously.

“Both Mike’s are muy deliciosos; did I say that right, Ands?”, Vic adds her two cents.

A thumbs up from Herrera. “Jen seems to have locked-on Dr. Miguel though.”

“All bitches with men in their lives: BACK UP!”, Kat complains, tipsily.

The others chide her good-naturedly. “We’re fuckin with ya, Rook”, they assure her.

Andy asks, “So…you and Mike at ours, or…”

“Unless Dean and Dori REALLY click, which at this point we don’t know, it’s the boathouse for we four, unless…YOU stay with Sullivan, Jack and I go to our place. Dean and Dori  
on the water..."

Kat says, loudly, “ME at Dr. Mike’s!...or MINE!...or a HOTEL…”

“YES, Kitty-Kat, you and Dr Mike’s BBC at whichever…

“Can y’all decide this later? The guys are probably missing us.”

Walking past the two men, Josh, the tall Blonde, touches Andy’s elbow: “Is it later?”, he asks loudly, so that he can be heard over the music. “Oh…SORRY! MY boyfriend’s here!”

Jeff moves to intercept Vic. “You said later, also. It’s later.”

“I’m getting married…my fiance’s right over there.” She points.

Maya and Kat hang back, in case their friends need them. Gritting his teeth, Josh says "Why’d you LIE?”

Andy steps back, worried now. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said ‘later’, okay? I apologize…I should have just said no thank you.”

Kat and Maya each take an arm; “C’mon, Chicks! ‘Bye, Guys!” and all four march away as their heels will allow.

“What the FUCK?!” howls Kat.

“Fucking losers…Vic is more amused than angry.

They have time for only one toast before**‘THE-THE-THE-ELECTRIC SLIIIIDE!’** blasts through the giant surround sound speakers:

Ooom, so funky.)  
(Ooom, so funky.)

(Ooom,) Here we go, here we go.  
(So funky.)  
Here we go, here we go.  
(Ooom,) Here we go, here we go.  
(So funky,)  
Here we go, here we go.  
(Ahhhhh.)  
Got to keep on dancing.)  
(Ahhhhh.)  
(Got to keep on dancing.)  
(Ahhhhh.)

Travis grabs Levi’s hand; they are the first to the dance floor and form the “starting point” of the Electric Slide line: by the time those unfamiliar with the  
dance leave the floor, and they are joined by the other occupants of the three tables, they have a well-synced line dance in progress…

Sully, surprised by Ripley’s very respectable footwork, hoots delightedly. Ripley grins and shrugs, dipping and bobbing in perfect sync with the others,  
who follow Herrera and Sullivan, the best dancers of the bunch: she suddenly darts behind him, her hands resting lightly on Sullivan’s waist, match-  
ing him move for move.

Drs. Boyce and Prado, paired with (Kat and Jen Ripley, respectively), acquit themselves well, as do the women Once Travis gives Levi a hurried tutorial  
he catches on quickly. Dean and Dori are off to one side, so that Dean can show her the steps without interfering with the others, along with Maya and Jack,  
the worst dancers of the lot.

**So, party people, c'mon everybody and do your part.  
This jam is for the old, young and young-at-heart.  
Just groove and move your body, swing it now, and let's  
party It's not over-hyped but it's not lah-dee-dah-dee.  
Your body's in battle and your feet are the weapon,  
So charge the dance floor and then start steppin'.  
It's for all age groups, wallflowers and plants,  
So what's ya waitin' for? C'mon, shall we (ahhhhh)  
dance?***

By this time, the not so-skilled dancers have dropped out, and the only ones who remain are the ten from the '19' and about seven others.

“Do you SEE this shit!”, Barrens growls to his battle-buddy. “WE can’t get a fuckin dance, but these ‘others’…" he indicates Dean, Sully, Prado, and Mike Boyce.

. 

“It’s not fuckin’ right!”, Boerns seethes. He downs the rest of his beer, signals a passing waitress for two more “And two whiskey shots,” he adds, dropping a twenty  
and a ten on her tray.

“Flank ‘em…get photos.” Boerns sees a WEIRD gleam in his former Sergeant’s eyes, one he’s seen before…when Barrens and he had run across a particularly tasty  
Iraqui Afghani, or Iranian woman, defenseless and without protection. The group is having so much fun (the song has segued into '** HYPNOTIZE **':  
by Biggie Smalls:

**Uhhh, uhhh, uh,  
ah, sicka than your average Poppa  
Twist cabbage off instinct n*****z don't think shit stink  
pink gators, my Detroit players  
Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn  
Dead right, if they head right, Biggie there every night  
Poppa been smooth since days of Underoos  
Never lose, never choose to, bruise crews who  
do something to us, talk go through us  
Girls walk to us, wanna do us, screw us**

Photos taken, Barrens downs the rest of his beer: "Let’s bounce, as they say in the Ghet-to.” Outside he signals to his partner to to find a place of concealment  
with a good sightline to the parking lot; he himself slides into a recessed part of the building where the overhead lighting doesn't quite reach....


End file.
